The present invention relates to dental hygiene and, more particularly, to an alkalizing delivery system for promoting dental hygiene through transiently changing the pH balance of oral salivary acidity for maintaining optimal range thereof.
Dental caries, also known as tooth decay, cavities, or caries, is a breakdown of teeth due to activities of bacteria. This occurs due to acid made from food debris or sugar on the tooth surface, usually in the form of biofilm. If this biofilm is left in contact with the tooth, these acids may cause demineralization, dissolving its mineral content. The process can, however, be reversed through remineralization if the acid is neutralized by saliva.
Therefore, oral saliva plays an important role in digestion and may be an indication of over-all systematic health. Alkaline saliva (pH 7.2 or higher) allows teeth to remineralize, thereby preventing and sometimes curing caries, while acidic saliva causes cervical root erosion and sensitivity.
As a corollary, oral saliva acidity is detrimental to oral health, leading to cavities and periodontal disease, and is systematic health as well.
Presently, salivary acidity is treated with fluoride, abrasives and/or chemicals. Such current treatments, however, treat symptoms rather than adjust salivary conditions, and do not promote healthier saliva.
As can be seen, there is a need for an alkalizing delivery system for promoting dental hygiene through transiently changing the pH balance of oral salivary acidity for maintaining optimal range thereof.